Nightmare
by LeoDaLion
Summary: What if the war was lost, and the Hugner Games countinued?
1. Chapter 1

Sherry sat on the street crub, starring at the ashes that where beneath her feet. The war is a memory, a dream, we had ashes remaned from the bombing and the fires rhat had devored their homes and lives. The Capitol are continueing the Hunger Games, after they rebulit the districts. Bt now the districts are back and the reeping will start soon,they said.

Sherry stood up as the mayor came up onto the podeum to begin. Sherry did not know what his name is, she doesn't care, the mayor is from the Capitol. To make sure any one who dares to start an upriseing is killed.

"District 11!" the mayor began, "What an honor it is to whitness the Hunger Games once more!" Sherry felt sick. "We are here today to pick our tributes, one boy and one girl. Now before in the Hunger Games the two kids are chosen at random, but now we are voteing! So now we shall present you a button if you want the tribute to go press the button." said the mayor speaking in a voice as if talking to a small child, "Now we shal call up the nomonies... girls first as always." the mayor then began to call up girls youngest first. then finally... "Sherry Kent!"

Sherry walked up onto the stage hands in her pockets nad her hair covering her face. There was a rusleing in the crowd as people voted. Sherry's mouth went dry and panick waashed over her. Sherry stepped down into the crowd and allowed to be hidden by the people.

The mayor started up on the boys pulling one after the other up onto the stage as a death sentance. Finally the votin was done and the mayor looked at the numbers, "The tribute for the girls is, Sherry Kent." Sherry bit her lip and slowly walked up onto the stage again. the mayor smiled at her, a wicked evil smile. "And as for the boys, Henry Maceral." A boy about five years older than Sherry (Sherry is thirteen) stepped up, muscles stood out on his arms and his shaggy hair also covered his face, keeping it hidden.

The mayor led the two of the stage and to the train station.

"I thought that we were allowed to say some goodbyes." said Henry

"Not any more you don't." Henry sighed and looked at the train that just arrived.

"Well up you get, you shall meet your preep team later and you adviser should be on the train allready." said the mayor jestering at the train.

"What about our mentor?" asked Henry

"All the victors are dead now stop asking questions and get on before I have to get some peacekeepers out here." Unwillingly Henry and Sherry got on the train, as soon as they were on the doors snapped shut and the train rolled away gathering speed as it went along.

Sherry was never one to find firends, she stayed away from them, her parents died in the war from a bombing, and she didn't have any siblings. She wondered if anyone would miss her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. That brilliant creation belongs to Suzzinne(i don't know how to spell her name) Collins, don't judge my spelling, im terrible at it. **

HENRY'S POV

Sherry and I stood facing each other, looking into each other's eyes. I had to look down because Sherry was so small. I could probably break her like a twig, if I wanted or in this case had to. I wanted to stare at her forever like this but one I would be a pervert, and two we were interrupted. A woman with blinding, neon, curly, yellow hair I had to squint to look at her, her hair was so bright. The woman had overly large sliver earrings and huge spectacles. She had a pink frilly dress that bounced at each step she took.

"Oh! You must be the newest tributes!" she said in a very squeaky voice, "I am Tixe! Your advisor, my job is to make you known and loved!" her English is terrible, thought henry and what are with the capitol names…

"What do you mean by known and _loved_?" asked sherry putting an emphasis on the word loved

"Well, you just turned from being a nobody to a somebody, and so no one knows you yet so we must make the audience know you! And of course the only way to get sponsors is to be loved by the audience!" Sherry's eyes narrowed and I swear I heard a low growl coming from her direction. Sherry and Tixe were not going to be friends any time soon. Oh this was not going to be a good trip.

"Anyway you two must be starving! Come, we have a meal laid out for us." Sherry and I followed Tixe out into the dinning part of the train. I don't really know what to call it; we didn't pass into a separate car of the train, if it isn't just whole unlike most trains.

A huge meal with plenty of courses was set out on the monstrous table. There were odd fruits that definitely weren't normal, tiny strawberries that were the size of blueberries. They were probably mutated to be bite sized. There was more than I ever saw in my whole life. Even sherry's eyes widened at the amount of food that was loaded on one table.

We sat down and I started loading my plate with the food that didn't have anything to do with the odd fruit, I didn't trust them with the different looks and smells. Tixe too started eating away at the feast. It was Sherry who was the one not eating; she sat there sitting with her knees up to her chest and her arms folded.

"Eat Sherry, or we'll have a little too much leftovers!" Tixe giggled. Sherry glared at the woman. "Oh come on now we don't want all this to go to waste now do we?"

"No, but we wouldn't have to put it to waste, we could give it to someone who really needs it." Sherry said slowly.

"Now what makes you say that?"

"Because, we live in a world where people are kneeling over from hunger constantly! While people like you, from the capitol, are stuffing themselves purely from the joy of eating!" her voice rising to a shout

"Now honey, we don't have to go raising our voices over a little spilled milk." Tixe said soothingly

"Spilled milk! No, this is not a small problem this is huge! People, are dying everywhere from not having enough food! While the capitol is being gluttons!" Sherry said in a strained way, she took a shaky breath and left the room.

"Well… that was rude of her." I left after sherry wanting to talk.

I found her on the top of the train's roof. How Sherry found the hatch that lead here is a mystery, I spent hours looking till I finally found it.

Sherry sat with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She faced the direction of the wind, her eyes closed and a solemn look was on her face. There was tear stains running down the length of her face. Her black hair whipped around from the ferocity of the wind.

I walked over to her and knelt down. I wrapped an arm around her; she immediately stiffened at the touch.

"What's the matter?"

"You do realize that in about a week's time we're going to be thrown into an arena to fight to our deaths. And we will probably be forced to kill in order to survive, and after that the world will remain the same."

"Yes, what are you at?"

"The world will remain the same; people will die from starvation, people will be killed because the spoke in what they believe of. Peacekeepers will roam the streets with guns on their hips, yelling orders and shooting the people that seem most likely to disturb the eerie silence caused of fear. They threaten us to make us work, work for the capitol. The ones who made our lives hell in the first place.

"And this will remain the same, year after year, and it will seem forever, to us. We work ourselves to exestuation, and we are rewarded with another's day's work… and this will be till we can't work again. And then, we will be given the lovely thing called death. Time seems to hate us, time goes so quickly when we have fun, but then it seems as though time goes on forever when we most hate it. Do you understand?"

I really had nothing to say, her speech was so…. Surprising and unexpected I have been left speechless. I had no idea that she could use her speech like that, to hypnotize. I felt dead on my feet, or now knees, I was kneeling. I practically felt that I was in her head where she was getting her thoughts from and see what she had meant.

"Yes, I think I do." That was the only truthful answer that I could give. Sherry nodded she had opened her eyes and looked at me, I felt uncomfortable under her gaze after what had happened. Sherry looked away and shivered. I took of my coat and handed it to her. "You look cold." I explained seeing her glance. She nodded and took the coat from my hands and put it on.

"Thanks" she said turning away again

"I'm going to go back into the train, if you want to come with me." I could see my breath in front of me.

"I don't want to see that retched _Tixe_ again" Sherry spitted out Tixe's name with disgust.

"She probably won't be looking for you any time soon."

"Okay." I held out my hand to help her up, she took it and followed me back in. we reached Sherry's door and she took off my coat and handed it back to me. I then realized that she was still in the same clothes that she wore back in District 11. I had changed after dinner feeling odd within these fancy walls in my very simple and plain clothes.

Sherry nodded in a goodnight and walked into her room, closing the door behind her with a snap. I walked back to my room and lay on the fine sheets. I had a large family and plenty of friends I wonder what they'll think when I am dead. I know that the chance of me winning was slim to none, and none right now seemed most accurate. And, I decided, death doesn't seem so bad the way Sherry put it. At least I won't have to see more death then I already have. But if I live I can be with my family and friends longer. Life or death?

Life

Death

Life

Death

Life

Death

Life or Death?

**A/N Haha! I just wrote this entire chapter in the dentist's office! Like it? It stinks I know. This is my first fanfic. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; i do however own Sherry Kent, and Henry.**

SHERRY'S POV

I hate Tixe, I hate her hair, I hate her clothes, I hate her attitude, I hate Tixe whateverherlastnameis I don't know her last name and i really don't care. I flopped down on the bed arms and legs spread out wide. I still had on the clothes from earlier, the same gray, holey, sweater, the same baggy old jeans, and the same t-shirt. Henry had changed though, now he wore capitol clothes. I can tell he was trying to not stand out as much as Tixe; he definitely tried to be as plain and simple as possible. Which actually was hard, I went through the closet earlier. The clothes are way too fancy and frilly for me.

I got really uncomfortable on the bed; it didn't feel right to be on something so pretty and fancy. So I moved to the floor and lay down again. I felt better here than on the bed, the floor was so soft it could be a mattress. I looked around the room and sighed, yesterday I was out on the streets digging through the garbage, and working long hours in the fields to be paid dirt nothing. I have seen others, around the higher level of seniority. Peacekeepers, the horrid mayor, richer families, and even the victor's village where the survivors of the previous games lived. I saw how they lived; I saw how beautiful the victor's village is, and how expensive the insides of the mayor and peacekeepers houses are.

I think of Henry, he was one of the richer families. One of the ones who could and can afford food and clothes. He was one of the few who were lucky, and now he has been sentenced to death.

Death, how bad can death be… when you don't want to live? How bad can death be if you don't have a reason to be there in the first place?

I look out on the stars outside of my window… how beautiful they seem and yet so far away, that is like freedom. So beautiful and yet so far away, I can be free now that I am going to die, death can only be a freedom, right? When you die no one can control you, no one can hurt you. The capitol has taken nearly every freedom we have a right to have. But they haven't taken away the freedom of death. Now the only question is what will happen next? Will we go on to a different place? Like Heaven or like Hell? Will we come back as spirits to roam the earth as we please? Or do we just pass into a void, and never to feel again? Many theories and questions come to my mind. But I am as far to answering them as I am to make friends with Tixe.

I fall asleep there on the rug, curled up in a ball. I dream, I dream about being free.

I am awakened by a loud and annoying knocking on my door.

"What?" I say irritated with being awoken in such a way. I open the door to be greeted by the face I hate the most at the moment.

"Rise and shine girly!" said Tixe; I greeted her with the door in her face. Too bad she wasn't standing closer or I could have hit her I thought with an evil smirk. "What was that for?" whined Tixe in her extremely annoying, high pitched voice.

"Well, for one waking me up like that. And two you calling me a girl!" I called through the door

"Well you are one!"

"But I don't act like one, now do i?" I heard Tixe huff and began to march away- if that was even possible with heels that high- before she called back to me

"You best be getting dressed and get breakfast! We're almost at the capitol!" and with that she went back to marching. I looked through the keyhole to see Tixe's blinding hair bouncing against her back, fists at her side. I have to say she looked very childish, especially when Henry was standing next to her. Henry towered over her.

I redid my ponytail without brushing it (I shall use the capitol's things only when hell freezes over! Or I am tempted with chocolate chip cookie) and walked out the door. I entered the dining area (as I have decided to call it) and saw Henry and Tixe already sitting at the table.

"Hello there sunshine!" said Tixe

"Don't me that." I snapped

"Okay, sweetie!"

"No"

"Honey?"

"Na uh"

"Ah well, I'll think of one later. Now for breakfast just help yourself over there" Tixe pointed at a long table full of food. I would of have been angry, but I was hungry. I haven't eaten at all yesterday, I couldn't find breakfast and the reeping took over lunch and then dinner, well you know what happened.

I walked over to the table and looked what there was, the odd fruits, eggs, pancakes… and oh! There was a chocolate sauce spread thing in a jar. I took one of the little cups that was by the jar and began to transfer the chocolate into the little cup. And then from there it will be transferred to my tummy! I also poured some chocolate looking stuff into mug. There was a little label that was on the jug, Hot Chocolate, chocolate that is hot? Okay… but it looks like a drink. Oh well!

Tixe laughed when she saw what I had. "Are you planning to have anything else besides chocolate?" I shrugged then shook my head. I got some of the spread on my finger and started licking it clean of the yummy spread.

"Oh god I think I died and went to heaven!" I said in a weird voice. Tixe and Henry laughed at me, I didn't care I was in heaven, _chocolate_ heaven. I finished the spread- much to my despair- and sipped the 'hot chocolate' it was like drinking a waterfall of deliciousness.

About an hour later the train slowed to a stop. We were in the capitol, the place where all your dreams get crushed. Tixe escorted us off the train and into a small room.

"Okay Henry you can go down that hall right there to meet your new prep team and designer." Tixe said Henry nodded and went the way he was told. "And you pumpkin-"

"No"

"Fine, Sherry"

"There we go"

"Alright, now you can go that way" Tixe pointed to a hallway to the left, the opposite from where Henry went, "And you will meet your prep team and designer."

I sighed and turned to the hall and began to walk slowly down it. There were no windows or vents, which eliminated the chance of escape, the only thing that was in there were several lights swinging on a cord of wires for each light. I saw a door up ahead with voices coming from the other side.

"This place is creepy!" said a small voice

"I know but it's the only place that is underground that wasn't damaged." Said another voice, I walked to the door and knocked.

"What was that!" said the small voice, the door opened to reveal three women, or two women and one girl who was apparently the small voice. She was trembling.

"Hello! You must be Sherry!" said one of the women with red hair, "I am Red," she said, notice the red hair… "And this is Kerri," pointing to the girl, she had brown hair and regular clothes (most of the clothes here are very frilly…) and she had big brown eyes. "And this is Coco!" pointing the last woman with purple hair.

"So now we clean you up!"

Two hours later from the pure torture of getting naked in front of people who you don't know anything about, except for their names. And having them yank at your hair trying to get the knots out.

"You know you can be really pretty if you try to be." Said Red looking at me as if I was a finished painting, a satisfied look was in her eyes. Kerri looked a little uncomfortable seeing me naked, which I could totally understand… I like her.

"We'll go tell Cire that you're ready." Said Coco taking Kerri's and walked into another room with Red on their tails. I pulled on a bathrobe and looked around and into the mirror. My hair looked so silky, and my face looked so unforgiving. Just then the door opened and a man with black hair and black eyes with a tan came in and ushered me into the other room.

"Sherry…" he said, he paused and continued, "Sherry I am Cire." He said and held out his hand, which I took.

"Nice to meet you…"I said not really knowing what to do now.

"Let's have lunch and we can then work on getting you into your costume." I felt as though he was rushing through this procedure, if I know anything about the original hunger games it was that this part took a long time to accomplish.

Lunch was the best I have ever had; pretty much there was a bowl of melted chocolate on the table. It was practically calling to me! And it just looked so lonely, all alone on a table, with no one to eat it… I took care of that!

"Close your eyes…" said Cire, as I did so I was helped into a pair of boots. And I felt soft fabric run over my skin. Cire then took my hair and began to braid it. "And open them." I did so; I was wearing a green dress that had the impression of vines intertwining. My hair was in small braids with green ribbon crossing throughout the braids. I was also wearing a cloak that looked like a rose bush.

"Interesting…" I said Cire smiled at his work, pleased. Then he looked at his watch.

"Time to go up, the parade is going to begin in about ten minutes." He said and adjusted the cloak. Then he led me up some stairs (there wasn't an elevator) and into a large room full of horses and chariots and people. The tributes stood next to their chariots waiting to begin the ceremony.

Cire led me over to a chariot where Henry was already standing in a costume like mine but his resembled more of a tree full of fruit instead of my rosebush. Henry smiled when he saw me and beckoned me over. Cire left and went out the door that we just came from.

"Hey there Sherry… you look like a rosebush." Said henry

"Yes I think that was the point… you look like a tree." Henry laughed

"Yes, yes I am. Would you like to climb me rose?" Henry stuck out an arm

"I prefer to climb trees that don't talk thank you very much."

"As you wish." I smiled then I got on the chariot, Henry to follow. The first chariot rolled out the huge doors and was followed by the second, third, and so on and finally our turn.

**A/N: Hello ppls! Hope you like the chapter! Please review! I need reviews…**

**Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, even in my wildest dreams. *sigh***

**Henry's POV:**

The doors opened wide revealing the large crowd of the Capitol. I took a sharp intake of breath; I had never seen the Capitol, even on the TV back home when we had mandatory shows. But that usually was giving us a reminder not to rebel; they would show terrible clips of the Mocking Jay being executed. Or others that took part in the rebellious act against the Capitol.

Our chariot fell into place behind the others, driving around the circle showing off the costumes. Some of them we okay, but others were just plain old sad. The Capitol cheered as they (the announcers) called out Sherry's and my names. Then our moment of the spotlight soon ended as the announcers called out District 12. They got less applause than usual; I found that odd but then remembered that the Mocking Jay came from there.

The chariots came to the training building and came to a stop. The giant doors slammed to a shut behind us, ending the opening ceremony. The tributes began to descend from the chariots. I hopped off and offered a hand to Sherry; she waved it off and jumped down with a soft thump. She gave me a small smile, and then started to the elevators that the rest of the tributes were moving to. We climbed into one of the lifts along with the District 12 kids.

Both of them, the boy and the girl had black hair and dark brown eyes. They reminded me of the pictures I've seen of the Mocking Jay, who came from District 12.

"Do all the people in your district have the same hair and eye color?" I asked

"No, some of the wealthier people who live in town don't. Only in the Seam." said the girl with a sigh

"Oh... sorry the only pictures I've seen of people from your district always have, well..." I trailed off not sure what to say next.

"It's fine." the boy said

"What's your name?" asked the girl

"I'm Henry." I said pausing for Sherry to introduce herself, when she remained silent i said, "And this is Sherry" cocking my head to point at her.

"I'm Jenny, and this is Joey." both names begin with J, coincidence i think not... well maybe it is.

Joey looked like Sherry, with sadness in his eyes. Jenny and I were more talkative; we told things about ourselves for the rest of the ride. The ride on the elevator actually was longer than you would have thought.

The doors finally opened at floor eleven where Sherry and I got off and waved to the twelve tributes.

The place was amazing, it was huge and glamorous. Tixe was there waiting for us, a huge grin on her face.

"You kids did great!" Tixe squealed in her annoying voice

"All we did was stand there." Said Sherry as she rolled her eyes

"You looked great Shar-Shar!"

"No"

"Fine…"

"Can I take this stuff off now?" Sherry said indicating her costume

"Ohhhh, do you really want to take that off it looks so cute!"

"Yes" Sherry walked off to a room that had her name on the door. She walked in and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm going to take this off too" I said and went to the door that had my name on it. I walked in, the room was great, like on the train it was fancy.

Welcome to the death row.

**A/N: bad ending I know, I don't like writing Henry but I need his point of view later on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: you know what I have to say... even though I shall hate saying so... I do not own the hunger games.**

**Sherry's POV:**

I walked into the training center the next morning. I had finally found simple clothes, containing of a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. I was very pleased to find these among the fancy clothes of the Capitol.

So anyway, Henry and I walked into the training center to find ourselves among other kids, though they were -like Henry- way bigger than me. Not only much taller, but they have more muscle on their bones.

The instructor told us about... uh, I wasn't really paying attention... Anyway He let us go so we could do our thing. Some of the kids who were from the more wealthy districts went to some of the bigger, more deadly looking weapons. Henry went over to the knots area, and I went over to the plants section.

I spent some time there, well till I understood what plants were edible and what plants were helpful, etc. Then I moved over to the knots, Henry moved already so I was alone, for a while any way. The boy from District 12 came over, Joey as I recall. We sat there in silence for a bit, Joey was fiddling with his bit of rope, playing with it.

"So Sherry is it?" asked Joey, I dipped my head in a short nod.

"Joey, I believe..."

"Yeah..."

"And the girl... Jenny, right." Joey nodded

"It's going to be hard."

"What"

"It's going to be hard, to watch people die, perhaps even to kill." I just nodded

"Is Henry a friend?" asked Joey

"I didn't know him before the reaping, but now sort of... I guess." I sighed "How about Jenny?"

"She is my little sister." I looked up into his eyes here, how would it feel to watch your sister die? I saw my family die, but I had no control over that. Here you could protect or kill. There was sadness in joey's eyes; I now understand that he is losing everything. Not like what we all have sacrificed, but he just lost his life, parents, sister, and maybe other siblings.

I looked down and finished my knot then moved to the archery.

I found out that I suck at archery. While I was there I had managed to stick the arrow in my foot, shot an arrow at the instructor -ACCIDENT! Or was it? heh heh heh- and whack myself with the bow in the nose...

Though I was however quite decent with a knife and a short sword. I could hit all the targets with deadly accuracy, and I did NOT stab myself, stab innocent bystanders, or instructors! Brownie points for me!

***  
>Lunch was boring... I had a roll and sat in the corner by myself, until Henry spotted me and made his way over...<p>

I feel like I'm floating, my dreams carry me away from this prison. They make me feel free, no matter how impossible it seems at the moment. I go to my wonderland, where I can live and be myself... the Fairytale of a new world where only I can, or ever will go. I love this place more than ever now, because this gives me a reason to make it through the day. I can see my family, my mom with her kind smile and warm hugs, my father with his own loving and kind smiles, and my big brother sturdy and muscular, yet kind and gentle. All were killed by the bombs, all right before my eyes. Pain is what I see, pain is what I feel. Their pain is my own pain. Their love is my love, I feel what they feel. But right now all I feel is an empty, lonely heart in my chest.

I have lost so much, what is so close and dear to me... I have lost my family, friends, home, and now I am going to lose my life. Though maybe it won't be so bad, maybe it the pain will be worth it. I can finally be free; I can finally be with those who I love...

Maybe I should just end it all now... I won't have to watch the horrors of the Games... but no, that would just hurt others, the Capitol would just replace me with another girl, one with a family still alive, and one who is loved.

My personal training session wasn't much… I really just climbed around a little and threw knifes, and cut up a dummy with a sword. Though I did end up getting an eight… ahh well, the only thing that matters is that I don't die.

The morning can come way to soon sometimes... and this is one of those times, today is the last day in the Capitol, then we are off to the arena **(A/N: that reminds me of the Wizard of Oz, We're off to see the Wizard!)**

"Sherry! Time to get up!" squealed Tixe from the other side of the door. I groaned and rolled over onto my back. I stared at the ceiling, my hair was scattered around my head. It was like as if the sun was right behind me and my hair was its rays... only it's with my head and that is really stupid...

I got up and began my search for some normal clothes, this time coming up with a long sleeved shirt and jeans. I walked out bare foot, rubbing my eyes; my hair was still a rat's nest. I shuffled my feet and looked up to see Tixe, Henry's designer guy, and Henry sitting at the table.

"Good morning sunshine!" Said Tixe cheerfully

"Nada"

"Humph" Tixe sighed and crossed her arms.

"'llo" I said sitting crossed legged on a chair

"Hello Sherry, not a morning person I see." Said Henry's designer -Phillip I think

"Not at all."

"Well Sherry, Henry today we're going to suit you two up for the interviews tonight." TIxe said

"Wait, what?" I said

"You and I are going to have fun today! I am going to show you lady like manners!" My eyes widened... fun? That is FUN? I groaned

Two hours later of torture, my feet felt like they were about to fall off, due to all the messed up high heels and walking funny. Also my ears felt like they were bleeding from Tixe's annoying squealing. I do believe I have said this before, but just to make sure you got the message correctly… I HATE TIXE.

Finally I got to escape Tixe and moved over to where that Phillip guy was.

"Hello Sherry" he said in an almost normal voice (everyone's voice in the capitol was an octave higher than usual.

"Hi" I said irritably, my day wasn't going well so far…

"We're going to be working on your stage presence."

"Huh?"

"Like how you show yourself to the audience"

"I am invisible, you do not see me!"

"That is very childish, now I see you as a spunky person, at times…" spoilsport much?

"I'm not being spunky for the capitol-"

"Mellow…"

"I could do that..."

"Fine, you will be mellow."

"Are we done?"

"Yes" okayyyyy… that was much shorter than I expected it to be… that's fine for me!

I walked out of the room, and went into my room.

**A/N: sorry for the wait… I'm starting school tomorrow… J I really don't like writing about what happens before the games, but it's important, I guess…**

**And I know that there are a lot of people reading this! I only got 3 reviews! Only 3! THANK YOU purplerainrose and Hobbpawn! **

**Sorry if my story sucks… that's why I need reviews, to get better!**

**So I beg of you… PLZ REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Henry's POV**

I woke up in the morning with a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. Will I live to see tomorrow? Will I die, how long will I last?

I can't really remember the rest of the morning; I was in my own world. I can't stand this feeling of anxiety hanging over my head…

**Sherry's POV**

Why me? Why me? Why me? I chant over and over in my head. Can't I just die now? I don't want to suffer or see others suffer.

My designer and I stand in the hovercraft that is taking me to my death… I sat in a sweater, long black pants and leather boots that go up just below my knee. I probably started hyperventilating somewhere in the time lap between the training center and the arena.

Finally the 'tube' like thing that brings me into the arena, came and I walked into it. As it sealed around me I looked around and took in the last of the world outside the arena, probably my last time doing so. I took a deep breath, pushed my shoulders back and held my head up. I tried to look calm and brave as I was lowered into the awaiting hell below me. Inside, however, was trembling and my heart beat furiously, I swallowed and closed my eyes.

**Henry's POV**

My tube opened and I made sure I was sturdy on my feet; I didn't want to fall into the bombs before they were deactivated. Or would that be better? I surely wouldn't have to watch the horrors that surely lye within the arena.

I looked into the faces of the other contributes; I don't know any of their names, besides Sherry, Joey and Jenny… Joey looked scared –as anyone in their right mind should be- Jenny look as if she was about to be sick. And Sherry looked calm and… deadly, her head held high and a determined look on her face. I licked my lips as the PDA sounded in a booming voice, _Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 76__th__ annual Hunger Games! Let the games… BEGIN!_

A gong sounded and all of us jumped off the plates.

**Sherry's POV**

The arena was, like a Japanese garden… the Cornucopiawas like a giant horn, it was rocky, with a lake off to the side. Off on the edge of the woods stood a Japanese welcome gate. The west side of the arena wasn't woods, but mountains, towering and snow peaked, the bottom was protected by tall grasses and bamboo stalks.

Anyway, as soon as I stepped off my plate I ran to the Cornucopia and grabbed a short sward and a pack, then ran off past the welcome gate and into the woods, before the careers could catch me.

About an hour later I found myself braking down into a walk. I looked around, I was deep in the woods, and there was a small spring up ahead. I watched as a small mouse drank from the spring, confirming that it was safe, and drank a little myself. Then I filled a bottle I found in the pack I picked up from the Cornucopia. From there I climbed up into a tree and sat thinking of what to do now…

**Henry's POV**

As soon as I jumped off my plate I grabbed the other pack that Sherry hadn't taken and ran towards the mountains. There I can hide in the grass and move without being seen, but then again, I don't know what is in the depths of the grass. It was too late though to think again, if I stopped the careers would get me, if I kept running I had a chance of living through the first night.

I finally entered into the grass and I crouched down quickly and looked out from the first layer of grass. There was a pool of blood from the career's victims their bodies being picked up by hovercrafts. I saw that there were a few careers chasing me but stopped when I entered the grass, now they are heading back to the others, weapons in hand.

I turned around and began crawling deep into the grass, trying to stay as low and discrete as possible.

I got as deep as I could that day, seeing as the sun is going down I decided to stop for the night. I found a tiny knife in my pack, so I started to cut don some stalks of the grass to create a mat to sleep on. Just as I finished the anthem of Panem came on, I looked up into the night sky as faces of the dead tributes filled the empty sky. The boy from district 1, both from 7, the boy from 8, both from 9, the girl from 10, Jenny from 12, too bad I kind of liked her… but Sherry was still alive, that's a plus.

I can now say I survived my first night in hell…

**Sherry's POV**

I am sleeping high up in a tree tonight; I figured that not many tributes would look up…

As the pictures of the dead tributes flooded the sky I was, relieved? No, more of thankful, that Henry was still alive, and I thought it was nice that Joey survived too. I feel kind of bad for Jenny though, I never really knew, or talked to her when we were around each other at the training center. Poor Joey… he lost another friend…

As I settled down in my tree I thought to myself, I survived the first day, with many more to fallow… welcome to my worst nightmare…

**Sorry for the long delay, for those who like it and fallow it… sorry if it is bad, I wasn't really in the mood to be writing this at the moment…**

**So anyway PLZ REVIEW!**

**I AM ON MY KNEES BEGGING, YOU! PLZ REVIEW! I only have five! Only FIVE! Okay so I'll make a deal with you, YOU review –more than one would be nice and much appreciated- and I'll make a longer chapter… and update sooner –if I can, notice if, I am kinda busy these days…- thanks for listening –or reading- my rant…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, this story will be on hold for a while. My computers being mean to me and won't let me open my documents so I can't continue the chapter I am (was) working on. Also school, my computer got a virus so that took a while to get rid of, homework, extra curricular stuff, reading, school, my computer being a butt... also for the fact that I need ideas. So if you have some ideas PM or REVEIW me and I will love you and give you a digital hug and some cookies - (::)**

**PLZ! I need ideas!**

**thanks,**

**LEO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sherry's POV**

I walked forward through the thick walls of bamboo and trees. My boots catching on the roots that were ment for tripping. My sword (which I put under my belt so I wouldn't have to carry it) beat against my leg. The sky was bright with brillient colors from the sunrise. I wanted to stop and appreciate it but if someone was following me, that would mean death. Which brings me back to my original thoughts, would death really be that bad? I would be free. Thats all I really want, freedom. But freedom isn't free.

I started to notice that the trees were going away and the bamboo was thining out. I kept walking but more slowly than before.

I came up to a river. It was full of fish... koi, I think. They were huge and were either brown, White, or orange. I kneeled down next to the water and cupped my hands to take a drink. I did so and sat back watching the water run... I thought about how I was going to cross the stupid thing. Then I saw a few rocks that were scattered through the water. They all seemed to be in jumping distance...

I stood up and brushed off my knees. I walked over to the first stone and stepped on. And then I began to jump from stone to stone. I stumbled slightly at the fith rock but didn't fall, thankfully. I made it to the other side, it was the same, bamboo, trees, rocks, etc. Nothing new, only the old.

This seemed like a good place to stay. I had a water source, some good tall trees to sleep in, and I could fish in the river and there are probably be some berries I could eat. So I stopped and sat down to rest my feet, which were fairly sore. I looked out at the river rapidly flowing, dangerous if you fell in. My stomach hurt from hunger, I haven't eaten since I was in the hovercraft on the way to the arena.

I stood up and unhooked my sword from my belt. I looked down into the river, a steady flow of koi swam in it. I brought up my arm and thrust down into the water to try and stab a fish. I missed and tried again, missing a few times more. On the last time I finally caught one. The sward caught in one of the orange and brown fish. I set it out on one of the heated rocks and pulled out the sword. I left it there to dry out before I did anything else with it.

An hour later the fish was dry. I scaled the fish with my weapon. I saw that the meat was partly cooked from the heat. I started to eat it, not that bad I thought with a shrug.

**Henry's POV**

I needed food, there was two apples and a few crackers in my pack but other than that I had nothing. I can't survive off of two apples and some crackers for at the most three weeks in this place. I was still in the spot that I had settled down in the night before, making an inventory of my things. I have the snacks I have already mentioned, a windbreaker, a water bottle, a small knife, and a small first aid kit with some bandages and fever redusing pills.

I got up from the ichy mat I had slept on and walked a forward, taking precaution as to not russle the grass. I don't know if any of the other tributes had got the same idea as me and made their way to the grasses. I know that the careers didn't come to, they probably are afraid of what might be lurking in the deep grass and bamboo. Which, honestly I am too, but its better then falling to the murcy of the careers. And they will not show any relention on ways to brutally kill me.

I walked on for another few hours, I didn't relize just how far I had gone untill I found myself at the base of the mountain. It was much cooler there I shivered a bit and crossed my arms. The rocks were huge boulders. I saw a small rabbit bound past above on some rocks, quite a good sign. I made a small snare that I had learned at the knot tieing station at the training. I stoped to rest, the sun was starting to fall and the sky was briliant colors of rosey pinks and baby blues. The light was reflected on the clouds that were now those colors. I smiled and admired the beauty of the landscape. I was so into it I almost forgot where I really was, almost.

**SHERRY'S POV**

I heard the distinct sound of the snapping of sticks and twigs in front of me. I was on the side of the deep rushing stream that the Corncopia was on the other side and I was facing it. So I had a small gain on them if it was the careers or any other deadly tribute trying to kill me. But that was only if they spotted me and turned it into a goose chase. If, if they spotted me.

I wipped my pack up and over my shoulder, and kicked the bones of the koi into the water. I turned on heel and sprited on my toes -to not make as much nosie as I would of if I had ran full on. I got to a small thicket of trees and caught on the branch, my momentum catching me, causing my body to swing up. And with some upper body strengh getting myself on the branch. From ther I scampered up like a squirrel into the leaves.

I crouched like a cat on the branch looking down. I heard the sound of a person coming up. It was only one boy, he seemed to have been running for a bit. He was out of breath and limping. He jumped and caught the same branch I had held when I first began to climb. Then he began to climb, I caught a glimpse of black hair. It was Joey. Joey stoped at the branch next to mine, he spotted me looking at him. Surprise was the expresion on his face, then worried and scared, then it was desperstion. He controled his breathing and opened his mouth to say something. I quickly reached out and covered his mouth before a sound escaped from his mouth. I put my finger to my lips to indicate silence. Then pointed down.

Just then the small group of people came up, a girl from district 1, both from 2, and both from 6. They seemed to be the career group.

"Where did that stupid kid go!" the girl from 1 snapped, she seemed to be in a bad mood

"He probably went further forward, we did get caught up at the stream." the boy from 2 was trying to calm down girly number 1.

"We've been chasing that brat for over two miles! He's a runt, so why haven't we caught up yet?" 1 was fuming, I could almost see the smoke coming out fo her ears.

"He's obviously a fast kid."

"You don't seem disapointed at all!" the boy from 2 raised his eye brows

"I am, but that doesn't mean I have to blow my top of because of it."

"Shut up now if you know whats good for you." 1 snarled, boy 2 raised his hands in mock surrender and looked down.

"Why don't we head back? The sun's goin' down, and I don't know about you. But I don't want to be stuck out here with only a spear and a knife to protect me." girl from 6 said stepping forward now that 1 was mostly calmed down.

"Yes, thats a _lovely_ idea. And I'm pretty hungry right now." boy 2 said in agreement. These guys were a bunch of sissys...

"Fine" I grumbled, the group made their way back to the Corncopia where they most likely made their camp.

After mayber ten minutes Joey and I relaxed, thats when I remembered that my hand was still covering his mouth. I quickly took it down.

"So, uh, those careers don't seem as viscious this year..." I said quietly

"They are much freakier when their chasing you with spears and knifes in hand." I nodded

"I'm sorry about your sister, she was really nice."

"She wouldn't of had survived the first few days I think. She's to nieve to think any things going to happen to her. It was better that she died the first day instead of seeing the horrors of the arena." Joey looked away when he said this, his vocie was choked up and cracked at the end. I could tell he was close to crying. I stayed silent, not knowing whether I should comfort him or just leave it be. I decided to stay silent, I was never really the comforting type.

We stayed up in that tree for a while, not saying anything. Joey picked at the end of his shirt while I fiddled with a twig, staring at the sun that was getting higher in the sky. Finally I looked back at Joey, he too looked up at me. "We should be allies" I blurted out. I bit my lip thinking of what I just had said. _Allies?_ Where did that come from? I never wanted to get close to anyone before. Not after my family was swept away from me. Henry wasn't that close to me, and sure as hell not Tixe.

Joey starred at me for a second, considering my proclaimation. Then he gave weak smile, "Sure, allies... Careers can't be the only ones who are allowed to have an aliance." He stuck out his hand,  
>i took it, giving it a firm shake.<p>

"So, what now?" Joey asked, I my self was also wondering the same thing. Nobody but us were around, and it wasn't like we had very many supplies with us. Joey didn't look like he had anything and my pack had one water bottle, a pair of those night glasses, blanket, matches, some beef jerky and a pocket knife.

"I'm not sure, are you hungry? We could try and find some food, I have beef jerky in my backpack, but I want to save that just in case." Joey nodded. We climbed down the tree and listened for any sign of either footsteps or voices. Nothing came could be heard but the sound of our breathing, a few birds chirping, and a squirrel or two chattering. We traveled on into the woods, looking for any edible plants, animals, or streams with fish.

It took some while in the woods untill I decided that we should go back to where the tree was. Joey stayed silent and followed. I did't really want to go back to the tree. But more of I wanted to try and retrace my steps back to the stream where I had origionally found the koi. Thankfully I remembered the way. I managed to stab a few fish while Joey got a tiny dry ember fire to cook the fish to a point where we wouldn't get sick. I thanked my lucky stars that his fire did not emanate smoke.

As I got the fish Joey took it and wrapped it up in a large leaf to place it over the tiny fire. The leaf burned up but the fish didn't, because of the scales. Once he had the fish cooked he could peel the scales off with ease, then he wrapped it up in another one of the giant leaves and placed it in the backpack.

We did this untill the sun was starting to go down. We had a nice backpack full of fish and some left over to eat right there.

"We should sleep in a tree..." Joey said looking up into the thicket of branches and leaves above us as we walked.

"That would be a smart thing to do. Not many people can climb trees very well here, or look up in them." With that I grabbed a branch close by and swung my self up onto it, holding out a hand to help Joey. He took it greatfully. After that we climbed up with ease, I pulled out the blanket from my pack, trying my best not to spill any of the fish onto the ground below.

We wrapped ourselves up in the blanket like a cacoon, and laid out on three thick branches that made a fork-like position. It wouldn't be very comfortable, yet it was it worked the porpose I wanted. I was on my side faceing Joey, he was so warm as the day grew to its end and the air got colder.

The anthem began to play as the tributes faces lit up the sky the girl from 3 and the boy from 10. I didn't hear any cannons though...

With that thought I feel into a slumber.

**A/N: Hey guys, I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for my absence. This past year has been really stressful and busy. Also my muse decided to play an awful trick of leaving me and going on a year long vacation.** **Sorry and please reveiw. I will be forever gratefull!**


End file.
